The invention relates to a device for breaking out a planar workpiece.
In punching technology it is known for offcuts or blanks to be punched from a material sheet. If this is done from comparatively thin sheets such as, for example, paper, cardboard, paperboard, corrugated cardboard, plastics, or even wood, this is referred to as breaking out. As opposed to punching, in the case of breaking out there are already preformed rupture lines such that the respective offcut or blank, respectively, has only to be impinged with pressure in order for the former to break out of the material sheet. The impingement with pressure herein is performed by a breakout tool which for example by way of corresponding pins or strips, respectively, pushes onto the offcut/blank. Henceforth, offcuts and blanks, irrespective of type, and any other items which can be broken out of a material sheet, will be referred to as a workpiece.
Breaking out is typically performed above an opening of a die, wherein the workpiece then can make its way downward through this opening and be discharged. A device of this type for breaking out from a material sheet is known from WO 2011/098300 A. However, it has been demonstrated in practice that jamming or canting of the workpieces in the opening often arises, leading to a malfunction in the entire method sequence.